


粘乎

by Olamicabron



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Top!Illya, bottom!Solo, bottom!henry, mommy!solo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: 。rt





	

在和苏洛结婚前，伊利亚从来不知道这个风度翩翩的美国佬竟如此粘人。然而这并不是件坏事。

十二月的天气，雪花砸在窗上，暖气片里蒸腾出淡淡的白雾。

桌上摆着盘完好的吐司面包，苏洛边打哈欠边往上面倒了一滩草莓酱，托着下巴思考了一会儿，便扔下刀叉坐到了丈夫的腿上。

伊利亚挑起一边眉毛，放下了报纸。

“又怎么了？”俄国人问道，大手捞过睡衣下柔韧的腰肢。苏洛扭着腰，圆润的臀瓣磨蹭着伊利亚的大腿，找了个舒服的姿势窝在丈夫怀中，再用男人的大衣把自己裹了起来。

“冷。”

苏洛嘟囔着，声音却懒洋洋的，似乎还有点睡眼惺忪。伊利亚体贴地抱住缩成一团的妻子，用自己的体温给他取暖。他的苏洛，明明比自己还要年长几岁，不但像个孩子般怕冷，还特别喜欢向年轻的爱人撒娇。这样的反差令伊利亚的心柔软了，带枪茧的粗糙手掌钻进苏洛的衣服下摆，力道适中地按揉苏洛丰润的产后身躯。伊利亚的掌心很热，苏洛忍不住发出满足的咕噜声，就像一只被挠得十分舒服的大猫咪。

“你想我这样抱着你去商场吗？”

闭着眼的苏洛听到男人的轻笑，撇撇嘴，双手圈紧了丈夫的腰。

“外面下大雪呢，别去了。”

这副耍小性子的模样想必只有伊利亚才能看到了。伊利亚在心里发笑，捏了把苏洛手感极佳的屁股，对着他泛粉的耳垂说：“亲爱的，是你说宝宝的尿片用完了，叫我去买的。”

“……我反悔了。不用那么讲究，男孩子，随便包个尿布就行。”

“坏妈咪。”

伊利亚低斥，打了苏洛的肉臀一巴掌。苏洛吃痛，霎时睁大湿润的蓝眼，有点委屈地盯着他，讨好地用脑袋蹭了蹭男人的颈窝，毛茸茸的头发擦过伊利亚的下巴，挠得人心痒。

“伊利亚……”苏洛低声呼唤，带有磁性的轻声细语是他蛊惑男人的武器，“求你陪陪我，我想要……”

“想要什么？”

他不可能不知道，自己的妻子有着一副多么食不餍足的肉体。

“要伊利亚……我的丈夫，侵犯我。”

他无可救药的硬了，没人能在苏洛施放的魅力下全身而退，更别提那只比自己小得多的手还在摸索着他身下滚烫的肉棒，没有好好系上的丝绸睡衣也在扭动中散开，滑下他浑圆的肩膀，将天赐的完美上身暴露在空气中。

“你知道你不可以每次都用这个留住我吧。”

伊利亚意有所指，目光扫到苏洛涨奶的雪白胸脯，苏洛有些脸红，为了哺乳他剃了胸毛，显得胸部更加硕大肉欲，甚至比起色情书刊上的艳星也差不了多少。他像下了什么决心，握住了两团饱满的乳房，边揉边挤压，甜美的奶水争先恐后地溢出小孔，从娇嫩的乳尖上滑落。

“伊利亚，不吃吗？”苏洛诱惑道，媚眼抛得自然而情色，他就在离伊利亚的脸十公分不到的位置挤奶，渗出的乳汁香气迷人，还有几滴溅在伊利亚的鼻尖。

“你真是欲求不满。”

然而这绝不是抱怨。下一秒伊利亚就掐紧了苏洛的腰，张嘴吞掉了晃动着勾引他的乳头，苏洛哭喊一声，快活地哼叫起来。

“嗯……就是这样，伊利亚……用力吸……啊嗯，好舒服……”

美国人的奶水堪称人间美味，伊利亚不知喝下了多少，直到整个口腔与食道都被母乳香甜的味道占满，他的妻子被他吮得意乱情迷，扭腰摆臀，喘息连连，就连屁股里的淫水都浸透了睡裤，嘀嘀嗒嗒地淌落在伊利亚的大腿上。

“淫荡的特工母亲，没了你我该怎么办。”

伊利亚吸干了苏洛最后一滴乳汁，用深沉而温柔的双眼凝视着他，以前的苏洛从来不知道何为用情至深，直到他遇到了面前这位男人。互表心意之后，高大的red peril再没有那些别扭的蹩脚的关心，反而直率至极，想方设法将自己的妻子宠爱到极致。

能成为伊利亚的此生挚爱，真是再幸福不过的事。

苏洛感到眼眶热热的，忍不住依恋地吻上丈夫的唇瓣，送上湿软的舌头，伊利亚将他牢牢禁锢在怀里，尽情搜刮口中的津液。苏洛知道伊利亚有多离不开他，他也是一样，他愿意成为这一个男人的专属荡妇，只让他戳开自己神圣的子宫。

“你真是我的宝贝。”

伊利亚深情地吻着他，把最厉害的美国特工吻成了他泪眼迷朦的小妻子。

苏洛觉得西伯利亚的冬天也不是那么难捱了，他渴望被伊利亚烫坏，从里到外，彻彻底底的。

end


End file.
